


3б

by Mczeref



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mczeref/pseuds/Mczeref
Summary: В детстве Лейси задавала ему множество вопросов, и, хотя она перестала уже давно их задавать, она очень хотела, чтобы он вновь ответил ей на то множество вопросов, что у неё появились, пока она была в Бездне.
Relationships: Glen Baskerville | Levi Baskerville/Lacie Baskerville
Kudos: 9





	3б

**Author's Note:**

> читать под TRUSTRICK - End./ Recall THE END

Бездная – это место, где время сошло с ума. 

Лейси провела там мало, совсем мало времени. Но и очень много. Она чувствовала, как начала разрушаться, как разрушалось её тело и, что важнее, _личность_. С каждым мгновением она всё меньше ощущала своё тело, всё меньше ощущала контроль над своим собственным телом. 

Иногда она начинала смеяться ни с того ни с сего. Её волосы поседели, кожа побелела, глаза полностью залило красным – она будто рисунок, которого лишали красок. Всё вокруг неё было таким цветным и разнообразным, но одна она была бесцветной и совсем скоро её личность тоже станет такой же бесцветной. 

Совсем скоро её не станет. 

Лейси тянет руку вдаль и видит между пальцами вдалеке какое-то чудище. Цепь? Не похоже… Больше похоже на человека. Но даже так – не до конца. Лейси подплывает к нему, чтобы разглядеть. 

Глен. 

Глен рассказывал, что после того, как они передают своё имя следующему наследнику, то они просто исчезают. Что их личность растворяется и они живут дальше в голове следующего Глена. И Лейси тогда спросила его: а что происходит с телами? Глен лишь ехидно улыбнулся и ответил красноречивое «я не знаю». 

Глен был тут. Он был в Бездне. Он превращался. Превращался в Цепь. 

Он уже не был Гленом, которого знала Лейси с самого детства. Он и не был Леви – это было имя, которое сам Глен рассказал ей втайне, его настоящее имя. Сейчас он был Существом, просто чем-то, что было между «человеком» и «Цепью». У него были клыки, размотанные и покрасневшие от крови бинты, запутанные длинные, белые, прямо как у неё, распущенные волосы. Когти на руках и абсолютная дикость в глазах – от прежнего Глена осталось ни следа. 

Казалось, он был тут уже много времени. Но он должен был появиться многим позже неё, ведь так? Тогда почему создавалось ощущение, что он появился тут раньше? Почему он появился тут в одно время с ней? Сколько времени Лейси вообще провела тут? А он? 

В детстве Лейси задавала ему очень много вопросов. Каждый день Глена начинался с вечной почемушки Лейси, которая указывала пальчиком в буквально что угодно и спрашивала «а зачем?», «а почему?», «а как?». И он всегда отвечал. Глен мог быть раздражённым, мог злиться, но он всегда отвечал на её вопросы. Поднимал на руки, показывал какие-то вещи поближе, показывал их в книжках. 

Она перестала задавать ему вопросы уже очень давно, но, по правде говоря, сейчас ей очень хотелось задать уйму вопросов. 

Правда, Глен не ответит. Вероятно, Глен больше никогда не ответит. 

Леви. Теперь он был… Просто Леви. 

Леви рычит, тянет руки к ней, явно хочет растерзать, и Лейси тянется к нему в ответ. Он царапает её руки, но она игнорирует, тепло улыбается, тянется к его лицу и кладёт руку на щеку. 

Тёплый. Как и прежде. Всё ещё тёплый. Хоть что-то в её теперешнем мире было тёплым. 

Леви смотрит на неё непонимающим взглядом, но потом бросается на неё, кусает за плечо, вонзая глубоко клыки, но Лейси ничего не чувствует. Она лишь крепко обнимает его, прижимая к себе его голову, и целует в макушку, после чего прижимается щекой к его волосам. 

Она так скучала. 

Они изменились. Изменились оба. Лейси потеряла все краски, кроме своих красных глаз, а её личность распадалась на кусочки. От Леви не осталось ничего, кроме уже выжатого, трансформирующегося тела. Совсем скоро Лейси тоже исчезнет, как и исчез он сам из этого тела, но сейчас, пока остатки её сознания ещё держатся, она может обнимать его так крепко, как только может. 

— Начнём же, Глен. Проведём нашу вечность так, как мы того хотим.

Теперь Бездна – это место, где время остановилось для них двоих.


End file.
